mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News/The Girth Of A Star
Review of The Girth Of A Star. 1/3 ??? *'Stats Recommendation': ??? *'Rewards': ??? x1, ??? x1, and ??? Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Practice hard and improve culinary skills. MC: I believe I can make fantastic dishes! Special Event (33%) You're lousy cook and a friend recommend learning from Kalvin, so you... MC: How am I going to improve my cooking skills? *'Choice 1': Go and learn to cook better. **'Feedback': (Perfect) A friend hooks up you to learn cooking from King in his house during weekends. MC: I'm both nervous and excited about becoming a great cook! *'Choice 2': Refuse to go and learn on your own. **'Feedback': (Fail) You try to teach yourself but that goes nowhere fast. MC: Guess cooking is not in the card for me. Special Event (66%) Kalvin has packed on no less than a hundred pounds and is carrying a big spare tire! So you say... MC: Still looks good despite gaining weight. *'Choice 1': "You look good despite weight gain." **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin is not happy because he thinks you're being sarcastic. MC: I was only speaking the truth. *'Choice 2': "I heard you're a great cook!" **'Feedback': (Perfect) Your compliment makes Kalvin very happy. MC: I'm pretty good, aren't I? *'Choice 3': "OMG, how did you get so fat?!" **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin is angered by the remark! MC: Was I too blunt? Special Event (99%) King is looking for excuses not to teach you, so you... MC: It's really testing my patience. *'Choice 1': Be patient and wait for an opening. **'Feedback': (Perfect) Kalvin realizes you're sincere and takes you as a student. MC: Yes, now I can learn to cook! *'Choice 2': Throw a tantrum and leave! **'Feedback': (Fail) His security guard kicks you out of the house. MC: What attitude! Expand for result. From hunk to chunk: Story of a star foodie! To become a foodie, former model Kalvin packed close to 200 pounds consuming all food in sight for one year. He believes the transformation is worth it and has not thought of becoming thin again. 2/3 ??? *'Stats Recommendation': ??? *'Rewards': ??? x1, ??? x1, and ??? Expand for plot investigation. Introduction The goal is to learn to make great dishes! MC: Learn well to become a great chef! Special Event (33%) Do you add salt before or after putting cabbage in a wok? MC: That's a tough question... *'Choice 1': Before **'Feedback': (Fail) Adding salt beforehand makes it taste worse. MC: Ugh, it tastes worse! *'Choice 2': After **'Feedback': (Perfect) Correct! MC: Hey, it tastes better! Special Event (66%) What do you add to thinken a dish? MC: Is it this one? *'Choice 1': Starch **'Feedback': (Perfect) Correct! MC: Hey, it thickens! *'Choice 2': Salt **'Feedback': (Fail) Wrong. MC: Think that's the wrong choice. *'Choice 3': Dirt **'Feedback': (Fail) At no time should dirt be added to a dish. MC: I'm kidding! Special Event (99%) How do you add vinegar or worcestershire sauce to darken the color of a dish? MC: How to darken a dish... *'Choice 1': Vinegar **'Feedback': (Fail) Nope, not it. MC: Rats, got it wrong! *'Choice 2': Worcestershire sauce **'Feedback': (Perfect) Correct! MC: Yay, got it right! Expand for result. From boiled to fried, small dishes with big flavor! Reporter visits Kalvin's home for secret recipe. Kalvin demonstrates astounding culinary skills to camera. 3/3 I've come to the home of former beefcake King to learn the art of cooking. *'Stats Recommendation': 1920 *'Rewards': Manage Brand x2, Creative Value x2, and 190 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Let's try building a rapport with King. MC: Check up on him. Special Event (33%) When do you feel is a good time to chat with Kalvin? MC: Will he agree to it? *'Choice 1': Getting out of bed in the morning. **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin is very cranky getting up in the morning. MC: Picked the wrong time, that's for sure. *'Choice 2': After lunch. **'Feedback': (Perfect) Kalvin is very open to conversations when he's full. MC: Yeap, gotta wait until he gets some food in him. *'Choice 3': Watching television. **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin is very cranky when someone interrupts his couch-potatoing. MC: Picked the wrong time, that's for sure. Special Event (66%) Kalvin tells you he let other's criticism got to him and suffered anorexia, but now he loves food! So you say... MC: Hope he's well from now on. *'Choice 1': "Can't tell by your physique." **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin is mad, "Cut the sarcasm!" MC: Oops, should've kept it to myself. *'Choice 2': "It must've been tough on you." **'Feedback': (Perfect) Kalvin smiles, "I'm much better now, thank God." MC: So happy for him! *'Choice 3': "I might go anorexic myself" **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin is enraged, "You have no idea the pain of an anorexic!" MC: I think that hurt him... Special Event (99%) You're leaving Kalvin's mentorship. How do you bid him farewell? MC: Just general well regards should do. *'Choice 1': "Hope you'll be slim again soon!" **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin: "Please don't bring up my weight again" MC: He's still sensitive about his weight. *'Choice 2': "Happy eating!" **'Feedback': (Perfect) Kalvin hugs you, "Thanks and feel free to visit anytime!" MC: I feel warm and fuzzy inside! *'Choice 3': "May your stardom shine bright!" **'Feedback': (Fail) Kalvin smiles, "That's all in the past. I don't care about it anymore." MC: Looks like he's found his way after all the ups and downs. Expand for result. Rotund star rediscovers happiness after anorexia! Kalvin had anorexia when he was critizied as a beefcake, but now loves food after treatment. Whatever makes him happy, right? Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement